the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
United nations space command
"we protect civilians. we kill insurgents." -united nations space command the united nations space command or UNSC is the military to fight against insurgents or hostile aliens in the rise of the dark nemesis series. appearance the united nations space command has dark olive, green, gray, black, white, blue, and brown. brown for the army, blue for the military police, dark olive for several spartans, green for marines and vehicles, black and gray for ODSTs and frigates, and white for commanding officers. divisions marine corps. formally ground assault troops for the UNSC, the marine corps only use the mongoose, warthog, and the scorpion. medical corps. used by marines, this division consists of healing fallen comrades and use medical kits to help marines or themselves. air force unlike the UNSC navy, the air force is a naval division, and drive pelicans, falcons, board swords, sabers, and naval pelicans for now. naval personnel the naval personnel are commonly known to be commanding officers, they consist of naval pelicans and frigates. army the army is based on the marine corps. but with advanced gear and weapons. sub-divisions military police based on marine corps and army. they are equipped with handcuffs to arrest rogues. orbital drop shock troops commonly known as ODSTs these are known for back-up marines. office of naval intelligence commonly known as ONI, these are commonly known to use intelligence for marines and other divisions. spartan program spartans (also dubbed as super soldiers) are advanced troops to help ODSTs and marines/army. they have energy shields that recharge after 5 seconds. high command/central command commonly dubbed as HIGHCOM/CENTCOM, this division requires a long time service. they have rights to get orders, training, and missions done correctly. weapons MA5D ICWS assault rifle fully automatic. rate of fire: 0.1 second. bullets: 32. M6G PDWS magnum semi-automatic. rate of fire: 0.3 seconds. bullets: 6. BR55 HB battle rifle 3-round burst. rate of fire: 0.4 seconds. bullets: 36. M90 CAWS shotgun semi-automatic. rate of fire: 0.8 seconds. bullets: 12. SRS990 sniper rifle semi-automatic. rate of fire: 0.6 seconds. bullets: 4. M41SSR rocket launcher explosive weapon. rate of fire: 0.6 seconds. rockets: 2. M369DMR designated marksman rifle semi-automatic. rate of fire: 0.4 seconds. bullets: 14. M7SMG sub-machine gun fully automatic. rate of fire: 0.0 seconds. bullets: 60. M783 SAW fully automatic. rate of fire: 0.0 seconds. bullets: 60. FG90 frag grenade explosive weapon. grenades: 2. vehicles warthog used by marines, army, ODSTs, and spartans. seats: 1 driver, 1 passenger, 1 turret, 2 gunner. scorpion used by marines, army, ODSTs, and spartans. seats: 4 passenger, 1 turret, 5 gunner. 1 driver. mongoose used by marines, army, ODSTs, and spartans. seats: 1 passenger, 1 driver, 1 gunner. pelican/naval pelican used by air force and navy. seats: 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, 8 passenger, 1 gunner. board sword used by air force. seat: 1 pilot. 1 co-pilot. 1 gunner. falcon used by air force. seats: 1 pilot. 5 passenger. 2 turret. 3 gunner. saber used by air force. seats: 1 pilot. 1 co-pilot. 1 gunner. frigate used by navy. seats: 50 passenger. 10 gunner. 2 pilot. 1 commander. 10 cargo. trivia sub-divisions are not available unless personnel tryout. their first encounter with the dark energy empire was on season 1 episode 4. aka: invasion of new alexandra. sniper rifles are an instant kill with a head shot. this includes other sniper rifles in the world. the marines have major losses during their first encounter, after exploration team alpha was killed by unknown means. marines are known to be instantly killed by wretches after they start jumping to a marine. killing them instantly. the ODSTs have a warning on their side: "assassins target special forces first." Category:Antagonists